1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless telephonic communication and pertains, more specifically, to wireless telephones and method through which the amount of paid airtime available through a wireless telephone is increased selectively and, in particular, is increased in proportion to the purchase amounts of selected purchases of goods and services through a purchase account, such as a credit card account.
The advent of cellular telephones has made wireless telephonic communication available to a rapidly growing number of purchasers of telephone equipment and services. Various proposals for related services and equipment have been suggested in efforts to widen the audience for wireless telephones and services.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
The present invention combines the versatility and convenience of using purchase accounts, such as credit card accounts, for the purchase of goods and services with making additional amounts of airtime available to wireless telephone users without concomitant additional expense, thereby enabling a synergistic use of purchase accounts and wireless telephonic services. In addition, the present invention enables the convenient use of pre-paid periods of airtime in connection with wireless telephonic communication, as effected through the wireless telephone itself. As such, the present invention attains several objects and advantages, some of which are summarized as follows: Combines the convenience and versatility of credit card use with the use of wireless telephonic communications; provides wireless telephone users with increased airtime in proportion to the use of purchase accounts, such as credit card accounts, for the purchase goods and services; enables more convenience and increased versatility in the use of wireless telephonic equipment, with lower cost; encourages the purchase of goods and services through the use of credit or debit accounts by conveniently crediting added airtime for wireless telephonic communications in proportion to such credit or debit account purchases; reduces the number of separate devices carried by consumers having credit card accounts and wireless telephones by combining the capabilities of a wireless telephone and a credit card into a single, conveniently carried device; reduces the cost to consumers of wireless telephonic communications; makes available the use of wireless telephonic communications to a wider audience of consumers and, in particular, to consumers already accustomed to using credit purchase accounts; enables the convenient use of pre-paid periods of airtime in connection with wireless telephonic communications; fosters the growth of commerce in goods and services, with increased communication through wireless communication services.
The above objects and advantages, as well as further objects and advantages, are attained by the present invention which may be described briefly as a wireless telephone for telephonic communications during subscribed periods of airtime and responsive to making selected purchases of goods and services in purchase amounts placed through a purchase account and for enabling the purchase amounts made through the purchase account to be converted to additional periods of airtime during which telephonic communications are enabled independent of the subscribed periods of airtime, the telephone comprising: telephonic means for transmitting and receiving telephonic communications; input means for entering information pertaining to a purchase amount of a selected purchase; confirming means for confirming placement of the purchase amount in the purchase account; and converting means responsive to the confirming means for converting the purchase amount confirmed by the confirming means to an additional period of airtime, in proportion to the purchase amount of the selected purchase, during which additional period of airtime telephonic communication is enabled independent of the subscribed periods of airtime.
In addition, the present invention includes method of using a wireless telephone for telephonic communications during subscribed periods of airtime and for making selected purchases of goods and services in purchase amounts placed through a purchase account, the method enabling the purchase amounts of the selected purchases to be converted to additional periods of airtime during which telephonic communications are enabled independent of the subscribed periods of airtime, in response to making the selected purchases, the method comprising: providing telephonic means for transmitting and receiving telephonic communications; placing a purchase amount in the purchase account; entering information pertaining to a purchase amount of a selected purchase; confirming placement of the information pertaining to the purchase amount in the purchase account; converting the purchase amount, confirmed as having been placed in the purchase account, to an additional period of airtime, in proportion to the purchase amount; and enabling the telephonic means for telephonic communications during the additional period of airtime, independent of the subscribed periods of airtime.
Further, the present invention is directed to a wireless telephone for telephonic communications during subscribed periods of airtime and responsive to purchase amounts so as to enable the purchase amounts to be converted to additional periods of airtime during which telephonic communications are enabled independent of the subscribed periods of airtime, the telephone comprising: telephonic means for transmitting and receiving telephonic communications; purchase amount means for entering information pertaining to a purchase amount; and converting means responsive to the purchase amount means for converting the information pertaining to the purchase amount to an additional period of airtime during which additional period of airtime telephonic communication is enabled independent of the subscribed periods of airtime.
Still further, the present invention is concerned with a method of using a wireless telephone for telephonic communications during subscribed periods of airtime and responsive to purchase amounts so as to enable the purchase amounts to be converted to additional periods of airtime during which telephonic communications are enabled independent of the subscribed periods of airtime, the method comprising: providing telephonic means for transmitting and receiving telephonic communications; entering information pertaining to a purchase amount; converting the information pertaining to the purchase amount to an additional period of airtime; and enabling the telephonic means for telephonic communications during the additional period of airtime, independent of the subscribed periods of airtime.